


Fanmix: she's so stupid she's singing along

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [11]
Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanmix, Music, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix dedicated to that person you hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: she's so stupid she's singing along

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't really a _fanmix_ , as it's not about a fandom, but about a real person. It's a real person who shall not be named, but is someone we currently have to deal with on an all-too-regular basis for our liking due to circumstances outside of our control. As you might assume, zie is not someone we love.
> 
> Warnings for profanity and anti-rude-bitch songs, I guess. 
> 
> To see the full-sized artwork, click the pics. They're linked to the larger versions.

[](http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i221/penumbren/stupidfront_zpspkrcuxj8.png) [](http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i221/penumbren/stupidback_zpskqfvf7yd.png)

**"Who's Your Daddy" - Toby Keith**  
And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to  
Yeah when your love life starts tumblin'?  
I got the money if you got the honey  
Let's cut a deal let's make a plan

 **"Money Talks" - AC/DC**  
The claim is on you  
The sights are on me  
So what do you do that's guaranteed  
Hey little girl  
You want it all  
The furs, the diamonds, the painting on the wall  
Come on come on, lovin' for the money  
Come on come on, listen to the money talk  
Come on come on, lovin' for the money  
Come on come on, listen to the money talk

 **"She's Got Issues" - The Offspring**  
Oh man she's got issues  
And I'm gonna pay  
She says she's the victim  
But she takes it all out on me

I don't know why you're messed up  
I don't know why your whole life is a chore  
Just do me a favor  
And check your baggage at the door

 **"Chicks = Trouble" - Mötley Crüe**  
Yeah I have a jet  
My balls are deep in debt  
And all she hears is ch ch ch ching

But she wants more  
A gold diggin' whore  
Here come the lawyers again

 **"Gold-Digging Whore" - Steel Panther**  
Don't you go saying you love her  
That's something that you're gonna regret  
She's gonna take you for a ride and then she'll bury your ass  
Underneath a mountain of debt  
So don't you go calling her sweetheart  
Or giving her a big old rock  
You're gonna turn around and catch her at the whisky bar  
Sucking George Clooney's cock  
Then you'll be in for a shock

She's a gold-digging whore

 **"You're Crazy" - Guns N' Roses**  
You don't want my love  
You want satisfaction  
You don't need my love  
You gotta find yourself another  
Piece of the action  
'Cause you're crazy  
You're fuckin' crazy  
Ya know you're crazy  
I said you're crazy

 **"Crazy Bitch" - Buckcherry**  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

 **"Fuck You Blind" - Kid Rock**  
I see you checkin' out my car and my residence  
Your hell bound and I see your gettin' whiskey bent  
I been around and I know what you meant  
You don't wanna fuck me you wanna fuck some dead president

 **"You Ain't the First" - Guns N' Roses**  
I tried so hard just to get through to you  
But your head's so far  
from the realness of truth  
Was it just a come on in the dark  
Wasn't meant to last long  
I think you've worn your welcome honey  
I'll just see you along as I sing you this song

 **Evil Woman" - Electric Light Orchestra**  
Evil woman how you done me wrong,  
But now you're tryin' to wail a different song,  
Ha Ha funny how you broke me up, you made the wine now you  
drink the cup,  
I came runnin' every time you cried,  
Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes,  
Ha Ha very nice to know, that you ain't got no place left to go.

 **"Hooker" - P!nk**  
There you are in the club swingin'  
And I'm just standin' there, standin' there laughin'  
All the things people have you believin'  
I feel sorry for your ass is out of season  
Maybe you should think of cuttin' down drinkin'  
Cause you look like a fat rat sinkin'  
I coulda helped you, but you had to act out  
You don't have a fuckin' clue what I'm about

And you ain't nothin' but a hooker  
Sellin' your fuckin' soul

 **"Back Off Bitch" - Guns N' Roses**  
Makin' love  
Cheap heartbreaker, broken backed,  
Nasty ballbreaker, stay out of my bed, outta my head  
If it's lovin' you,  
I'm better off dead

Back off, back off bitch  
Down in the gutter dyin' in the ditch  
You better back off, back off bitch

 **"Don't Come Around Here No More" - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers**  
I don't feel you any more  
you darken my door  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey! don't come around here no more

 **"Bitch Came Back" - Theory of a Deadman**  
The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner  
But the bitch came back she couldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back  
I like her so much better when she's down on her knees  
Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see  
That all my friends are laughing thinking that we belong  
Well she's so fucking stupid that shes singing along

 **"There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey" - Panic! At the Disco**  
Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

 **"Half Your Age" - Kid Rock**  
Hey now darlin', you thought it was all fun and games  
Runnin' 'round, telling everyone why we're not together  
I guess you just had to feel important  
And I'm sure you thought I was just gonna sit back and take it on the chin  
But honey, I'm a songwriter  
And that darling is where you end and this song begins

I found someone new who treats me better  
She don't bitch about things we ain't got  
When I sing this tune it don't upset her  
She's half your age and twice as hot

 

 **Download the ZIP with tracks + artwork (111 MB):** www.mediafire.com/?06xq03xvq71q92w

Again, like [the mixes I just reuploaded](http://penumbren.dreamwidth.org/598095.html), this is not anonymized because MF apparently automatically marks anon links as invalid, so this is the raw link to avoid tracking/deletion issues.


End file.
